


Percy makes pancakes

by mrsO_jackson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, New Rome (Percy Jackson), Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsO_jackson/pseuds/mrsO_jackson
Summary: Percy makes Annabeth breakfast. Just a very fluffy one-shot.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Percy makes pancakes

Percy knew it was going to be a good day when he woke up to Annabeth wrapped around his body. It was a rare enough occurrence that he snapped his head up in surprise at the added weight on his arms, but as he peeked at the halo of golden curls resting upon his chest he couldn't help but exhale in contentment. Percy had found that occasionally he had to pinch himself as a reminder that his life was real, and this was definitely one of these times. He was alive. Gaia was defeated. He went to college. And Annabeth, his beautiful, beautiful girlfriend, could lie in a bed with him without interruption. When she slept, he could almost see the 12 year-old-girl that he'd met all those years ago. Lucky for her, she did not drool in her sleep.

It was unusual that he was awake before her, but he decided to make the most of it. Maybe it was a message from Aphrodite - get up and be a good boyfriend. Recently, although he hadn't meant to, he realised he'd been slacking a bit. College in New Rome was harder for him than it was for Annabeth, even though he'd assumed his degree in Oceanography would hardly cover any topics that were new to him. It was difficult to make time for the things they'd done before, like their homecooked dinners and romantic movie nights. He'd spent most nights recently studying, often falling asleep in his chair. Annabeth would always finish studying before dinner, so she spent many nights alone in bed. She said she wasn't resentful, but he still felt guilty. 

Percy had actually made it back to bed last night, falling asleep entangled with his girlfriend. As he got up, he remembered the night with a faint blush. They had been so starved of each other that they'd said nothing - words couldn't really express what they wanted to say to each other anymore.

It was hard to remove Annabeth from his body without waking her, but he knew it would be worth it. After kissing her sleeping forehead, he got up and padded to the kitchen. The clock read 8 AM. She usually woke in about 15 minutes, so he figured he had enough time to make her a decent breakfast. Opening up the fridge, he noticed that there wasn't much option. He silently reminded himself to go shopping that afternoon. Luckily it was Saturday, so he could afford to take a one-day break for Annabeth; she would have his full attention, he silently swore. 

He was just finishing up the pancakes when he heard the bedroom light flick on. In his surprise, he knocked over a small jug of leftover batter.

"Perce?" Annabeth called groggily. He silently cursed under his breath for losing track of time. He laid out the bacon, pancakes and fruit on the small table hastily, attempting to wipe the counter clean before she found him. Of course, time was not on his side.

"What are you doing?" she said smiling, leaning on the door frame. 

"Thought I'd surprise you," he mumbled sheepishly. She wandered over, popping a strawberry in her mouth. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her - she was so perfect. Her messy hair, her long tan legs, her-

She interrupted his thoughts with a hand hooked around his neck.

"I love you," she whispered. He held her face and pulled her in for a kiss, which they held until they were gasping for air. 

"I haven't even brushed my teeth yet, Seaweed Brain."

"I don't care."

And with that, he pressed his lips onto hers again. Hey, he never asked to be a demigod. But if this was the reward... 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos greatly appreciated


End file.
